


May The Fairies Guide Us

by suicide_cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicide_cat/pseuds/suicide_cat





	

**May the fairies guide us....**

 

 


End file.
